Birthday Kiss
by awesomegurl68
Summary: It's the day after Lizzie kissed Gordo at class photo, and it's also Lizzie's 15 bday. Lizzie will get something special for her bday, a kiss, but from who? take a lucky guess. Please R&R LG fluff mostly.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- i dont own a thing. A.N. i hope u like my fic, it's made up of LG fluff, so if you love Lizzie and Gordo fluff, u've come to the right place. Here goes!  
  
-Birthday kiss-  
  
(Lizzie's birthday, 15, day after she kissed Gordo for the class picture)  
  
Lizzie rolled out of bed smiling brightly, because it was her birthday. She was so excited because she was going to have a party, and Gordo was going to be there. Lately she had thought of Gordo in a different light, especially since the day before when she had kissed him on the cheek, just as the camera snapped at their class picture.  
  
When Lizzie went down to the kitchen she was greeted by her parents with a hug and a kiss, and Matt rolling his eyes at her, but in a playful way today. The house was already decorated for the party which was to start at noon and last the rest of the night. Everyone was going to be there, including Ethan Craft, Larry Tudgeman, and even Kate Saunders. Lizzie was upset that Miranda, her other best friend, wasn't able to make it because her family was in Mexico.  
  
When noon nearly arrived, the fist one there naturally was Gordo, and she greeted him with a big hug, that practically made him melt. Lizzie didn't know it, but Gordo had felt the same way as her since like forever. He was just never able to tell her his true feelings, but tonight he felt differently, because of Lizzie's kiss the day before.  
  
Gordo's POV I was still in shock from the other day. I could not believe that my lifelong crush kissed me, although it was only on the cheek, it still meant the world to me. I've always wanted to tell her how I feel about her, but I just couldn't, but tonight would be different. I think I have finally built up enough courage to tell her, I will try tonight.  
  
Ethan's POV Umm...so we have this plan right, to get Lizzie and Gordo together. At the party, oh I love parties I hope there's one of those dudes you hit with a stick to get candy. Oh, back to the plan. Well at the party we've set it up so that Lizzie and Gordo will have some time alone, and even her parents are in on it, I hope it works. My cousin had a hamster named Joey. (A.N. just a little humor)  
  
No one's POV  
  
7 o'clock rolled around and it was time for some music and dancing. The first song was Blue da ba dee followed by days go by. Lizzie and Gordo danced, and everyone was smiling, because they knew what would happen next. Jo McGuire, Lizzie's mom, told Lizzie that she couldn't find her gold earring, she had lost it outside, and she asked her to go look for it, and Lizzie asked Gordo to come with her, and of course he did. This is how they got to be alone.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I was so happy that me and Gordo were finally alone, because I wanted this to be the night that I told him my true feelings. Gordo sure was looking handsome in his suit and tie, I could have melted.  
  
Gordo's POV This was the moment I was waiting for, well, here goes!  
  
G. Hey Lizzie?  
  
L. Yeah Gordo?  
  
G. there is something I want to tell you, but it might be better if I show you.  
  
L. What is it Gordo?  
  
Gordo slowly and nervously leaned in until their lips met. They both felt fireworks. He broke off to see Lizzie's reaction, and all he could see was her bright smile. Lizzie and Gordo both leaned in again, and shared their first long passionate kiss. This was both Lizzie and Gordo's dream come true, and the best birthday Lizzie ever had.  
  
A.N. what did u think? Hey check out my other fanfics, a dream come true, now what, and sadie hawkins day, and remember i'm awesomegurl68. pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze R&R. thanks!  
  
~awesomegurl68~ 


	2. ch 2

A.N. Hey everyone thanks for all the great reviews, I'm glad that you all liked it, I originally planned on making it a one-shot thing but you have convinced me to continue, plz review!!!  
  
Ch. 2-Whooooo!!  
  
Lizzie and Gordo couldn't believe what had just happened. They didn't know how the others would react. They didn't care though, because they were together, and happier than ever.  
  
Ethan's POV  
  
I hope our planned work. Hmm, I could go for a cheeseburger right about now.....  
  
Kate's POV  
  
This whole plan better have worked, I still can't believe that I tried to help Lizzie! There must be something wrong with me.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I can't believe this! Kate actually helped me at the murder mystery party when she said Gordo liked me. I thought that the whole time she was full of bologna. I can't believe that she was actually telling the truth.  
  
No ones POV  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked back into the party, wanting to hold hands, but they figured they shouldn't because no body knew that they were together now. When they walked into the living room, they saw that everyone was staring at them and smiling, except for Ethan because he was trying to balance his cup on his nose. Lizzie and Gordo were somewhat confused. Did they know that they were together? It sure seemed that way. "Lizzie?" said Jo McGuire, "Yeah Mom?" Lizzie said. "Are you and Gordo...together?" Lizzie and Gordo just looked at each other because they didn't know what to say. Were they actually a couple now? No one really knew.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo then walked into the kitchen to talk.  
  
L. So are we a couple Gordo?  
  
G. I really hope so, I thought after what happened in the yard that we were.  
  
L. Coolie!  
  
G. (laughing) I take that as a yes then?  
  
L. Yeah.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo then leaned in for a long passionate kiss when Jo came in and saw them. Her jaw dropped so far you could have sworn it wasn't attached anymore.  
  
Mrs. M. ELIZABETH BROOKE MCGUIRE!!!!  
  
L.(gulp) Mom I can explain! We are a couple now.  
  
Gordo nodded nervously.  
  
Mrs. M. Oh ok then that's great! I'm sorry honey I was just surprised is all.  
  
Jo left the kitchen and gave everyone a nod that signaled to everyone that the plan had worked, well...everyone got it except for Ethan who thought she was pretending to be a bobble head doll, and he then started doing it too. Everyone just rolled their eyes and then laughed. Jo put on the music again, and everyone began to dance. Lizzie and Gordo were still in the kitchen, kissing.  
  
All of a sudden while they were kissing passionately, someone came through the door.  
  
L. DAD!!!!!  
  
A.N. I hope you like it, sorry for the cliffhanger but it's to ensure that you review and keep reading.  
  
WARNING!! No reviews= no new chapters 


	3. ch3

Ch 3- Butterfly Tummies  
  
L. Dad!  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were absolutely shocked and frightened. They both completely forgot about Lizzie's dad and how over protective he always was, like when she wanted to go out with Ronnie. Right about then he looked like he was ready to kill Gordo.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Oh no! Why did I kiss her in her house when her dad doesn't even know that we are together!? Just great, it's all over now.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Crap! Why does dad have to come in and ruin everything all the time. I hope that me and Gordo can still be a couple now. I don't know what I'd do if we couldn't.  
  
L. Dad we can explain!  
  
Mr. M. You better start fast!!  
  
L. Well, you see dad.....  
  
Mrs. M. Lizzie don't worry about it, I will discuss this with your father, come on Sam, let's go in the living room.  
  
Right about then Lizzie knew that she had a great mom, and both her and Gordo were relieved at that.  
  
It was late and the party ended, and everyone went home. Lizzie was exhausted, but happier than ever. She decided to go online that night to see if anyone was on. She was excited to see that Gordo was online.  
  
Blondie25: Hey Gordo!  
  
Movieman007: Hey Lizzie, sup?  
  
Blondie25: nm, u?  
  
Movieman007: nm, just thinking about you and me, finally together.  
  
Blondie25: me too, it's just hard to believe.  
  
Movieman007: whyz that  
  
Blondie25: cuz i never knew u liked me  
  
Movieman007: i thought the same about u, i never thought u would like me  
  
Blondie25: im just glad that everythin worked out  
  
Movieman007: ya me 2. lizzie?  
  
Blondie25: ya?  
  
Movieman007: I luv u  
  
Blondie25: aww...I luv u 2 Gordo.  
  
Movieman007: well i g2g.  
  
Blondie25: k, ttyl. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
Movieman007: right back at ya.  
  
Movieman007 signed off 10:23pm  
  
Blondie25 signed off 10:24pm  
  
Lizzie and Gordo both knew that they would be together forever. They both loved each other more than words can say. Both Lizzie and Gordo were excited about the next day, when they would go on they're first real date.  
  
Hey guys! I hoped u liked it! I will continue if i get more reviews. If i dont get reviews i won't continue. So plz review!! And also give me some suggestions. Send me suggestions at kim13088@yahoo.com and please label the subject fanfic so i know who u are. Thx! ~kim aka awesomegurl68~ 


	4. ch 4

Ch 4- first date  
  
Now, the first official day of Lizzie and Gordo being a couple, they would go on their first real date. For the date they would go to the park, a simple, yet romantic place to have a date. They had planned to have a picnic lunch on the grass near the lake. Jo was going to pack them their food, ham sandwiches and potato chips, with ice cold lemonade.  
  
That morning, Lizzie was frantically getting ready for her first date with Gordo, because she wanted to look extra special. She decided to wear blue hip huggers and an orange tank top, and of course one of her perfect hair styles. Gordo was going to be over to pick her up at noon. She was so excited.  
  
At 5 minutes to noon the doorbell rang, and Lizzie ran down the stairs as fast as she could, but naturally, she fell and landed flat on her face, but she didn't care. She jumped right back up and answered the door. Lizzie almost died of happiness when she opened the door because there stood Gordo, with a dress shirt, a tie, and dress pants, holding a bouquet of flowers for Lizzie. Lizzie was so happy that she threw her arms around Gordo and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. It made Gordo so happy when he got kissed by Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie ran and put the flowers in water, and then they were off to the park. This time they held hands, and it felt right to do this. In a way they both felt stupid because they couldn't wipe the grins off their faces. On the way they passed Ethan's house and he was outside playing with a balloon. When he saw them holding hands he whispered to Gordo, "Way to go Gor-don". Gordo just laughed.  
  
They finally arrived at the park and they picked out a romantic spot under a tree right by the water, and they were all alone at this time. They sat down and they were both still holding hands. They then both looked at each other and their eyes locked for several minutes. Then they both began to lean in until their lips met. They kissed softly at first, but then it became more passionate as they continued. When they broke apart, all they could do was smile.  
  
They decided they should eat their lunch that Jo had packed for them, so they did. They didn't really say much because they were both just day dreaming about each other. When they were done they once again kissed.  
  
After a while, when Gordo became less tense, he reached around Lizzie's waist and pulled her into his lap, where they spent the rest of the afternoon in that position. It was such a beautiful day.  
  
G. Hey Lizzie?  
  
L. Yeah Gordo?  
  
G. There is something I have to tell you.  
  
L.(worried) What is it Gordo?  
  
Duh Duh Duh....... cliff hanger. You better review or else...um...no more chapies! Review review review!!! Thx..~kim~ 


	5. ch 5

A.N. hey guys, thx for the reviews, and to amy mcguire, im sorry for the short chapters. I have been short on time. But ill try to make them longer, but give me some credit for updating frequently. So here is ch 5, with a twist. (p.s, my fics always have a happy ending so dont worry.)  
  
Ch. 5  
  
G. Hey Lizzie?  
  
L. Yeah Gordo?  
  
G. I have something to tell you.  
  
L. (worried) What is it Gordo?  
  
G. Lizzie, this is hard to say but....  
  
L. What is it?  
  
G. umm...my....my dad got a good job offer and....we have to move.  
  
Lizzie just looked shocked, her face had no emotions on it at all, and this worried Gordo. Gordo held Lizzie tightly in his arms, and finally, Lizzie broke down and cried. This hurt Gordo deeply. The truth of the matter was that he thought that this could happen, because his dad seemed to be so happy about the job offer. He wanted to tell Lizzie earlier, but he just couldn't.  
  
Lizzie was so upset by this. She cried forever. Gordo was so hurt by this, he just wanted to stay here with Lizzie for the rest of his life, but there was nothing he could do.  
  
The next day Lizzie was in bed all day, crying. She didn't want Gordo to leave, she wanted him to be near her all the time for the rest of her life. Jo was very worried about Lizzie. She tried several times to calm her down, but it was no use. She knew that all she could do was let her be. Things like this just needed to be settled over time. This was going to be tough for Lizzie to handle, because first off Gordo and her had been best friends for their whole lives, and now they had just become a couple.  
  
Gordo was also crushed. He really didn't want to leave. It hurt him every time he saw Lizzie cry, and it made him cry. Gordo stayed at home all day, and just thought about what the future would hold for him and Lizzie. Hopefully, they could keep in touch. At least then they could have a long distance relationship.  
  
The day came when it was time for Gordo to leave, and Lizzie and him just held on to each other for the longest time. When the Gordon's family car pulled away, Lizzie waved till they were no longer in sight, and then began to cry. As the car faded away into the sunset, Lizzie woke up; to find that it all had been a bad dream. Ha ha ha a twist to keep u on the edge of ur seat! Plz review and ill keep writing. Thx! ~kim~ 


	6. authors note plz read this

A.N. hey everyone! I just wanted to help clear things up for mcduff, the only part that was a dream was gordo moving away. The rest was real. And i also want to take this time to thank all of you for reviewing, especially loopy lou, amy mcguire, and oy-with-the-poodles, who have reviewed several times and i appreciate it, so thank you. Also i am going on vacation this week for 4 days, so i wont be able to update for a while. But keep your eyes peeled cuz i will continue. Thanks again. ~kim~ 


	7. ch 6

Ch. 6  
  
When Lizzie woke up, she realized it was just a bad dream. She then opened her eyes to find that she was still in Gordo's lap. She couldn't believe it! She then figured that she must have fallen asleep when they were just sitting by the water not talking....or kissing.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I can't believe I fell asleep! I am such a jerk! Oh I hope Gordo isn't mad at me now! Ugh. I can't believe this!  
  
G. Lizzie? Are u okay?  
  
L. Gordo I am so sorry I fell asleep I am such a jerk and I fell asleep on my first date oh man I can't believe this.  
  
G. Whoa there settle down! It's ok Lizzie I just didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful while you were sleeping until you began to move around. What happened?  
  
L. I had a terrible dream that you moved away and I never saw you again and it was terrible and...  
  
Gordo then leaned in until their lips met for a soft kiss.  
  
G. I'm not going anywhere, don't worry.  
  
L. I love you Gordo.  
  
G. I love you too Lizzie.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie then kissed again and again and again and again. They were once again happy.  
  
The next day, Lizzie didn't know this, but he had planned a special evening just for her. It was at Hillridge's finest restaurant, and he even rented a tux. He was so excited about this, and Lizzie had no clue about any of this. It was bound to be an amazing night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- A.N hey sorry for all the short chaps but it hard to right them ya know? Well i had to make it short because i just got back from vacation, so i had to make a quick update, but plz review and give me some suggestions. Thanks! ~kim~ 


	8. ch 7

Ch 7-  
  
AN. Hi everyone, sorry it's been a while, I know authors notes are gay so  
ill get right to the story...  
  
Gordo had told Lizzie that he had planned a special evening for them. He  
didn't tell her where though. She was so excited about this evening. Her  
mom had taken her to the mall that afternoon to buy a new outfit. She  
bought her a long black dress, with spaghetti straps, that had glittery  
sparkles all over that glistened in the light. She also had new black  
high heeled shoes, and she knew just the way to wear her hair. She was so  
ready for this date.  
  
Gordo on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. He didn't exactly know why  
though. It wasn't like it was the first time he had gone out with Lizzie,  
nor the first time on a date with Lizzie, but he just wanted to have this  
be the perfect evening. At 6:45, Gordo left his house to meet Lizzie.  
  
When he arrived at Lizzie's front porch, Gordo nervously rang the  
doorbell. When Lizzie answered the door, he could hardly speak. He was  
astounded by Lizzie's dress, and the whole package.  
  
Lizzie on the other hand was in the same position. She couldn't believe  
hoe handsome Gordo looked. He was wearing a tux, with polished black  
shoes and his hair was slicked back, and she loved it like that.  
  
G. You...look very beautiful tonight Lizzie.  
  
L. Thank you, you aren't too bad yourself.  
  
G. Thanks. So are you ready to go?  
  
L. yeah.  
  
G. Good don't want to be late!  
  
L. Late for what?  
  
G. You'll see.  
  
At that they were off.  
  
They walked to the restaurant hand in hand all the way there.  
  
A.N. Sorry it was so short but I just had to write something so i did. I will continue if u review. Bye! ~kim~ 


End file.
